The Fox With Special Eyes
by WriterBoy134
Summary: When Naruto unlocks the byakugan, he's forced to live with the Hyuga's. But after a fight and running out, someone attacks the ninja and messes with his eyes. Please Review each chapter. It'll make me happy and it helps!
1. Chapter 1

"Damn kid get back here!" A Chuunin shouted as three other chuunin followed a blonde kid who was laughing. The blond child had three whisker marks on both cheeks of his. He had golden blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His name? It was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was wearing an orange jumpsuit and carrying a paint bucket full of white paint. The reason being that he had a bucket of paint was simple really. He had just been on top of the Hokage mountain vandalizing them. The blond being chase smirked sticking his tongue out at the Chuunin.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up dummies?" Naruto snickered jumping through the village. As he was jumping through the village. Thinking quickly Naruto created six clones making sure to mix around before all six go in opposite directions. As the four chuunin's separated to catch each clone Naruto snickered dropping a sheet of paper that had him blend into a fence. "Hmph, stupid chuunin. Thinking they could catch me." Naruto huffed folding his arms behind the back of his head starting to walk away before bumping into someone.

"So now Chuunin are 'stupid' are they?" A man questioned and Naruto gulped looking up. In front of him was a man wearing the typical Konoha ninja outfit. The man had brown hair held up to keep from getting in his face. The man had a scar that began under his eye and went across his face and over his nose and stopped under his left eye, his eyes were dark brown. His arms were crossed and had a look of anger on his face.

"I-Iruka sensei? How'd you find me?" Naruto stuttered a bit as he stood up from the ground dusting himself off. Not getting an answer from his teacher Naruto went to run before Iruka grabbed him by the back of his shirt lifting him up off the ground. Iruka smirked at him before starting to walk towards the Hokage mountain.

Naruto groaned falling onto his back hours later after finally getting all the paint off of the faces of the Hokage mountain. "I hope you learned your lesson. You can not keep messing around and pulling pranks like you've been doing Naruto," Iruka spoke softly standing a few feet from the exhausted blond. "I know you do this for attention, but if you want to be Hokage you need to show everyone you can act like one,"

"Oh please!" Naruto shouted jumping up to his feet. "I don't care if they ever see me as a Hokage! I'm going to be the best Hokage ever! Better than the fourth and better than the old man third! Believe it!" Naruto shouted throwing his fist into the air smiling. Iruka chuckled softly shaking his head softly patting the blond's head.

"You know if you brought that enthusiasm into the academy and put your brain to work, you wouldn't be the dead last. You could easily match Shikamaru." Iruka informed Naruto who looked up at him in shock.

"I'm never going to match Shikamaru! Are you insane? He's the top of the class for a reason. Besides, even if I could be as smart as him, what would it change? No one will take me seriously." Naruto muttered quietly.

"Hey, how about this?" Iruka started kneeling down in front of the blonde child. "We only have a month of class left. If you can manage to raise your grades before you graduate, even by a little, I will take you to get ramen for dinner all week long," Iruka promise smiling as he saw Naruto's face light up with excitement. "Think you can do that for me?" Iruka asked seeing Naruto shake his head yes.

"Yeah! You'll see them change drastically!" Naruto shouted happily. "I have to go and study!" Naruto shouted jumping down from the Hokage mountain to head to his apartment.

"_**Kit, there's something I want to teach you. It may take a bit but before the end of the month, you should have mastered it,"**_ Kurama spoke up in Naruto's mind.

It had been a full three weeks since that promise, and Iruka was shocked to see how drastically Naruto's grades have gone up. Even though he shouldn't have been so shocked. Ramen was on the line and everyone knows that when ramen is on the line that Naruto would and will always come out on top. But Iruka sensei was also shocked when Naruto told him there was ninjutsu he's been wanting to show everyone in the class a week ago. Of course, Iruka wasn't going to turn down letting Naruto participate in class. And today was the day he wanted to show off his newly learned jutsu. Iruka smiled as he saw Naruto signaling he wanted to do it now as the entire class was getting settled in.

"Alright, class, please settle down. Naruto here has a new jutsu he'd like to show us," Iruka called out as a dark raven-haired kid scoffed.

"What kind of jutsu is the dobe using now?" The kid, who was Sasuke Uchiha, asked.

"Shut it you stupid teme!" Naruto retorted back getting glares from half of the girls in the class. All except a certain dark blue-haired girl who was shyly watching Naruto blushing when she thought he was looking her way.

"Alright, knock it off you two, Naruto if you would please." Iruka directed the blonde child to stand in front of the class. Naruto smiled nodding as he got in front of the class. "And before you do this, this isn't anything like the other jutsu you created is it?" Iruka asked seeing Naruto smile sheepishly shaking his head.

"Nope! Nothing like the Harem Jutsu. I actually don't know exactly what this Jutsu is meant to do," Naruto admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Sweat dripped from Iruka sensei hearing that Naruto didn't know what the Jutsu he was performing was supposed to do. But before he could stop the ninja, Naruto got through the hand signs and once he finished Naruto looked up at the class.

"Byakugan?!" Hinata shouted in shock only Iruka was the one who noticed her stutter less speech. Naruto looked over at Iruka and sure enough, Hinata was right. Naruto's once piercing blue eyes were now pupil-less. They were still blue but no pupils, just like a Hyuga who activated their byakugan.

"Class, stay seated and stay here until I return," Iruka ordered as he got Naruto out of the classroom. Naruto looked around thinking he had done something wrong. "Don't worry Naruto. You didn't do anything wrong." Iruka comforted Naruto who nodded. Iruka smirked seeing Hiashi Hyuga, clan leader of the Hyuga clan and father of Hinata, still near the academy. "Hiashi! Come here!" Iruka called out and Naruto looked to the ground as he saw Hiashi turn around.

"What is it Iruka? Something with Hinata I assume?" Hiashi questioned walking up to the two.

"You assume wrong Sir. It's about Naruto here," Iruka answered patting Naruto's shoulder. Hiashi raised his eyebrows looking down at the blond child. "Go on Naruto, you can show him. I promise you he won't yell at you," Iruka promised as Naruto looked up at the head Hyuga. Immediately Hiashi gasped in shock at what he was seeing.

"How on earth is this possible?! How was he able to activate the byakugan, Lord Hokage?" Hiashi questioned loudly as Hiruzen sighed softly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I may have an answer for that. But what I am about to tell you Hiashi, is a class SS-rank. You tell anyone and you will be executed. Understand?" Hiruzen questioned seeing the Hyuga clan leader nod. "You know of Naruto's parents already, but it is rumored that a long-time ago the Hyuga disowned a branch member for not carrying the byakugan. The said member was rumored to move to Uzushiogakure, where he married into the Uzumaki clan." Hiruzen stated and suddenly Hiashi pieced it all together.

"So Naruto has the Hyuga bloodline and managed to activate his byakugan early. But the question still remains. How did he know how to activate it?" Hiashi asked before the two heard the Hokage's office door open to reveal Naruto.

"Kurama taught it to me! He said the jutsu would help me get stronger!" Naruto stated as Hiashi raised his eyebrows shocked that the third wasn't doing anything about the fact that Naruto stormed into the room without being invited in.

"_Hmm, I suppose that's to be expected. No one has been there to teach this boy manners. I suppose I will need to fix this. Hopefully, some good discipline and punishments will help him"_ Hiashi thought before turning to the Hokage. "Sir, I'd like to have Naruto moved to the Hyuuga compound. He can stay in the main family house with Hinata, Hanabi and I." Hiashi spoke up as Hiruzen looked shocked that the leader of the clan would even suggest such a thing.

"No way! I'm not going with blindy! I like living by myself!" Naruto protested getting a glare from Hiashi. The Hokage chuckled softly to himself. "There isn't no way, no how I'm living with the 'stick in the mud' and you can't make me!" Naruto declared crossing his arms.

"Hiashi, I will grant you this. And please, do not harm him too much," Hiruzen sighed and Naruto's jaw dropped hearing this.

"What!? What do you mean 'harm'?" Naruto asked before looking to Hiashi who smirked taking a step towards him. Naruto immediately jumped out of the window followed by Hiashi.

"Be easy on him Hiashi, but hopefully some discipline will do him some good," Hiruzen whispered before leaning back into his chair.

"Come on! Let go of me stupid!" Naruto screamed squirming and kicking around as Hiashi walked into the main family house with Naruto hanging over his shoulder.

"Hmph, you will learn to respect your elders Naruto," Hiashi commented as he sat down in the living area of the household placing Naruto over his lap. "Now, stop squirming and I'll only give you five spanks. Got it?" Hiashi asked and this seemed to have gotten the blonde child to calm down a bit. Hiashi nodded as he raised his hand up, "Be sure to count them aloud as you get them," Hiashi ordered before bringing his hand down onto Naruto rear.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka smiled sitting at a table with Hiruzen as the two looked over the files of the Academy graduates. "So, Iruka-sensei. Please explain why you placed them in these teams." Hiruzen spoke up as he set his Hokage hat down on the table to the side.

"Well, Hokage-sama it's quite simple really," Iruka spoke with a sense of confidence and pride in the teams he picked. "Let's start with team ten," The teacher smiled, placing three files down. "Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi led by your son. I chose them because I feel like Shino needs to step up. Being in a team with Ino will help, and Choji may pick up a thing or two by how he sees his teammates react in a situation." Iruka informed Hiruzen who nodded gently. "And I feel like your son would be able to help all three of them come into their full potential."

"Alright fair enough, what about team eight?" Hiruzen questioned as he pulled out three more files reading over each of the students scored.

"Right, team eight; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno. I chose this team to be trackers. While none of them possess leader qualities just yet, I'm hoping Hinata will come out of her shell. And with Hinata's byakugan and Kiba and Akamaru, I believe that this team could make an amazing tracking team. And with Yuhi Kurenai as their Jonin, I think the team could be whipped into shape." Iruka explained as he watched Hiruzen then move his attention to the last three folders.

"And the last three? Why put them in the same team?" The Hokage questioned the teacher.

"Ah, team seven; Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki with Hatake Kakashi as the team leader. This should be the most obvious reason Hokage sir." Iruka said looking at Hiruzen who looked intrigued with Iruka's statement. "Well, Sasuke is clearly out for blood from his brother Itachi, and with Kakashi training him hopefully he can learn to tame his anger. And to be honest, I'm hoping Shikamaru and Sasuke can both help Naruto to be the best ninja he can be." Iruka admitted leaning onto the table softly. "Shikamaru can help Naruto use his intelligence in battle and Sasuke is there to help push Naruto to become stronger." Iruka and the Hokage sat in silence for a few minutes which to Iruka, meant that the Hokage was thinking about changing the teams.

"Sir, with all due respect," Iruka blurted out getting the Hokage's attention. "I feel, no, I know these teams will work. I spent four years with these kids as they grew up. I know these teams are perfect."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong Iruka," Hiruzen spoke gently as he picked up a folder. Iruka tilted his head in confusion as he watched the Hokage place the file he picked up into team seven. "Now these teams are perfect,"

It had been a full week since Naruto activated his Byakugan and was forced to move into the Hyuga clan house. He was still getting used to being polite to Hiashi. Naruto didn't like the fact that now he had to return back to the Hyuga clan house after the academy. He enjoyed having the freedom of himself. Although Naruto secretly enjoyed knowing that someone was there to care about him, even if it was only for the fact he had the byakugan. Over the week Naruto was trained by Hiashi with Hinata to learn the gentle fist technique. And of course, they were both happy to be spending some time with each other, but today they have graduated and are now being put into their teams.

"Alright! Listen up because I will not repeat it. Understood?" Iruka spoke up as the group of students nodded smiling. All the students were in their seats Ino and Sakura fighting over who got to sit next to Sasuke. "Team seven will consist of; Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. The team leader will be Hatake Kakashi," Iruka stated loudly looking up seeing Sakura shout in victory.

"Eat it Ino-Pig! I'm on Sasuke-Kun's team!" Sakura shouted.

"No way! I don't want to be on the teme's team!" Naruto shouted shooting up from his chair before getting a stern look from Iruka. Naruto growled lowly crossing his arms before sitting back down.

"Team eight will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka. The team leader will be Yuhi Kurenai." Iruka stated as Hinata looked over to Kiba who had Akamaru blushing softly. "Finally, team ten will consist of; Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Led by Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka finished before looking at the others, not shocked to see Sakura sitting next to Sasuke blabbering on about being on his team. "Well, don't keep your sensei's waiting! Team ten, Asuma will be waiting for you in training field four. Team eight, Kurenai will be waiting for you on top of the Hokage building. Team seven, Kakashi will be here in a few minutes." Iruka told the groups before exiting the room. As the two groups left the room Hinata looked over at Naruto before Kiba was shouting for her to hurry up. Hinata ran to catch up to her two teammates.

"_Great, now I'm stuck on the teme's team. At least Shikamaru is here. So it won't be a total waste of time."_ Naruto said to himself as he looked at his three new teammates. As some time passed by Shikamaru began to fall asleep leaning in his chair while Naruto was starting to get extremely irritated at how late his sensei was. Just before the blonde jinchuriki could decide on what kind of prank to pull on the sensei there was a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared there would be a man in Konoha ninja attire standing in front of the room with silver, spiky hair, and his forehead protector covered his left eye completely. As the man took notice of the room he sighed softly.

"Meet me up on the roof." Was all the man said to the three students before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto was staring in shock as he just saw the man appear and disappear with a snap of his fingers. The lazy nin that was asleep groaned getting up from his seat pulling Naruto out of the room as the three teammates headed up to the roof.

_{Flash Back}_

"_Hokage-Sama? Are you sure about this? Shouldn't you move one of team seven to team eight?" Iruka questioned as Hiruzen laughed softly shaking his head._

"_Of course not. As much as the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clan heads won't like all their children being on the same team, I agree with your reasoning. But why have Sakura, a ninja who I believe could make a great med ninja, be on a team of trackers? Team seven will most likely need a medic ninja if you want them to do any other section other than tracking missions." Hiruzen smiled softly before slowly standing up and heading out of the room he was in with his hat on._

_{End Flashback}_

Kakashi sat at the edge of the roof staring at his four genins. He didn't like this. He didn't want to deal with genin, much less four of them. But the Hokage wanted the jonin to keep his eye on the nine-tailed jinchuuriki and the last Uchiha. "Okay, we're going to start by stating who you are, what your dream is, and what you like and dislike," Kakashi informed the four who just stared at him. Sasuke looked as if he was dying of disinterest, Sakura smiled happily finding this to be a perfect time to let her feelings out for her Sasuke-Kun, Shikamaru on the other, he looked rather indifferent. He didn't look interested, but he also didn't look uninterested. And Naruto, well Naruto had a look of confusion on his face.

Taking it upon himself to start, Shikamaru sat up straight. "My name is Nara Shikamaru, I like looking at clouds, sleeping, and Shogi. I dislike having to actually work. And I don't know what my dream is. Maybe to be able to spend an actual full day looking at the clouds," Shikamaru simply spoke and Sakura cleared her throat to start.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. The person I like is Sasuke-Kun, and I hate Naruto." Sakura stated getting Kakashi to sigh softly.

"_What team did I get?"_ Kakashi thought to himself shaking his head discreetly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes hearing Sakura. "Raven hair boy, you're next," Kakashi spoke up deciding not to let Sakura say anymore.

"Tch, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like nothing and hate everything. And my dream is to get revenge on a certain someone," Was all the raven-haired Genin stated before holding his hands up to his chin going back to ignoring the others.

As Sasuke finished Naruto stood up with the biggest smile on his face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen. I hate that teme!" Naruto declared pointing to Sasuke. "And my dream is to be the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen so people will respect me!" Naruto shouted, Shikamaru's lips twitching up slightly not letting anyone see he was smiling.

"_Laziness, Foolishness, Anger, and Ambition. Why do I feel like training these four is going to be my own little hell?"_ Kakashi thought looking over the four Genin. Naruto was still smiling widely rubbing the back of his head sheepishly hearing his stomach growl.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a nice, breezy day for the hidden leaf. It was also quiet. Early in the morning, it was as if the entire village was unable to make noise. And although it was a peaceful, quiet, relaxing day for the village and villagers, that wasn't the case for team seven. All week they have been doing D-rank missions. Such as; clean the park, get groceries for an elderly woman, babysitting, cleaning the park up again. It was boring, and to make matters worse, training was just as bad. Kakashi wasn't teaching them anything. He was taking a bigger interest in Sasuke than the other three.

Of course, it didn't matter to Naruto, he was being trained by Hiashi and also training himself. But it bothered him because Shikamaru and Sakura haven't been able to train. So whenever Naruto could, he'd sneak out of the Hyuga estate and meet with the two and teach them everything he'd learn, and by them, it was mainly Sakura, because Shikamaru seemed to master the small things already. The only thing Naruto could help teach Sakura, chakra wise, was tree walking.

He'd tried to teach water walking but he never seemed to get enough chakra control to do it, although, Sakura was able to. The time they spent together training brought these three together. Of course, Sakura wasn't letting the 'Naruto bashing' stop anytime soon. Anytime he'd mess up, she'd criticize him. But she also always seemed to thank and hug him when he taught her something new.

But training wasn't the issue right now. Oh no, it was the mission they were on currently that was the issue. A cat had gotten lose and guess which team was lucky enough to get that mission? Yup, team seven was currently chasing down the feline. Naruto shouted as he was lying on the ground covered in dirt. He had gone to jump and grab the cat but the damn thing was fast.

"Naruto you baka you let it get away!" Sakura shouted as she, Shikamaru, and Sasuke ran up to the blond.

"At least I'm attempting to get that thing." Naruto huffed out before the four ran after it. After a long chase of knocking things down, the team managed to corner the feline in an alley. Breathing heavily Shikamaru pointed to it.

"Well, go ahead Naruto, pleasure is all yours," He told the blond as he, Sasuke and Sakura made sure to stay away from it. Naruto shrugged a little, not knowing why the others were keeping their distance from the cat.

"Oh, baby snookums!" A woman shouted hugging the cat squeezing it tightly. She happily pays for the mission being complete before leaving the room. Naruto had his arms crossed with a large frown on his face. His face was covered in scratches as well as his arms, but thankfully, Kurama healed the ones on his arms. He didn't heal the ones on his face due to not wanting the group of friends to see the rapid healing. Naruto was easily able to hide the healed scratches on his arm with his sleeves.

After being paid for their mission team seven would go on with their day. Shikamaru going to find somewhere to lay down and look up at the sky. Sakura went to help Ino with her flower store. Yes, they did compete against each other for Sasuke's attention, they were still friends. Sasuke had gone with Kakashi to train. He was always training, and Naruto thought it was a little weird. And for our blond ninja, well he went back to the Hyuga clan house.

As the ninja stepped into the home he would see Hiashi sitting in a chair staring at the ninja. Naruto knew by the look Hiashi was giving him that he was in trouble. He contemplated on whether or not he wanted to be yelled at. "Naruto, it's come to my attention that you've been sneaking out late at night the past week. Is this true?" Hiashi questioned with his hands folded, sitting in his lap.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked shrugging softly. The way he said it was polite, but Hiashi could tell that the blond was being disrespectful by his posture. Hiashi sighed softly standing up. He got close to the blond ninja.

"You are not to sneak out anymore. If I or any of the branch members report to me that you've sneaked out again you will be grounded and punished,"

Naruto scoffed at this and walked away from him. "You can't do that! I'm sneaking out to train with my friends! Isn't that the whole Hyuga motto?" Naruto questioned raising his voice a little. Hiashi's eyebrows raised a little hearing the ninja raise his voice. "Train, train, train! All the Hyuga's do is training. Yet, when I do it, I'm yelled at? You don't punish Neji, or Hinata when they sneak out to train," Naruto started before going silent, the realization hitting him. "You don't yell at them because they're actual Hyuga's," Naruto stated quietly and Hiashi furrowed his brows.

"Don't you dare say that," He warned going to place his hand on Naruto's shoulder. But the energetic ninja was quick enough to step away from him.

"You don't care that they sneak out to train, because they're blood-born Hyuga's. And I'm just some unwanted, unplanned byakugan user." Naruto scoffed looking at the Hyuga with hopes that he'd say Naruto was wrong. But Hiashi said nothing, he only looked at the ground remaining silent. Tears began filling Naruto's eyes before shoving past Hiashi and running out of the house and off of the Hyuga clan site. Hiashi took a deep breath shaking his head. Why did he not say anything? Maybe deep down he didn't want Naruto there. Or he could just care more about Naruto than he does with the others. He does trust that Hinata and Neji know how to defend themselves against someone who is out for the byakugan. Could it be because he's scared someone could find out Naruto's heritage and who his father and mother were? Hiashi knows that if Minato's enemies know of Naruto they would stop at nothing to kill him. He quickly shook these thoughts from his mind. He needed to focus on finding Naruto first. And he decided to go to Iruka to see if he had any idea as to where the blond could have gone.

His mind was a mess. Why did no one want him? "_Am I really that much of a nuisance to people?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he raced across the rooftops of Konoha. He didn't know where to go. He wasn't going back to the Hyuga estate. He kept jumping from roof to roof before landing on his old apartment rooftop. He was out of breath after running as fast and long as he did. When he got to the roof, he fell to his knees, full-on sobbing.

"_**Kit, you know that he doesn't hate you. Please, don't cry,"**_ Kurama spoke up and Naruto shivered a bit taking a deep ragged breath. His body was shaking slightly as he fought back tears.

"He thinks I'm a monster!" Naruto screamed in rage punching the rooftop until his knuckles were bleeding. "He doesn't trust me because he thinks I'm a demon. Does he think like the other villagers?"

"_**No Kit!"**_ Kurama's voice boomed louder with anger. "_**You are not a demon, and you do not deserve death, so stop thinking like that! I am the demon, and you are the same energetic knucklehead ninja. Do not let anyone change you,"**_ Kurama told the boy who looked at his bloody knuckle, letting the nine-tailed fox heal it. Naruto smiled softly closing his eyes. He knew the fox was right. Maybe Hiashi didn't hate him, but why would he not trust him?

Naruto snapped out of his out thoughts as he could feel another presence with him. It wasn't one he knew of. It wasn't friendly, but it wasn't hostile either. Naruto slowly pulled out a kunai from his bag closing his eyes. Upon hearing a footstep getting closer to him, he spun around throwing the weapon. Before the young ninja stood a man pale skin, shaggy white hair, and six magatama designs tattooed on his collarbones to resemble a necklace. Although, his eyes were gone, replaced by empty eye sockets. He had caught the kunai as it was just inches from his face, but to the side so, even if he hadn't caught it, it wouldn't have hit the man.

Naruto gulped standing up staring at the man. As he took a step towards Naruto, the blond took a step back. The man gave a warm smile to the kid. "No need to be afraid Uzumaki Naruto. I am not here to lay harm upon you," The man spoke kindly. Naruto didn't really think he was here to hurt him though. The only reason he moved away from the stranger was due to his empty eye sockets. It scared the crap out of the genin.

"_**Naruto, use your Byakugan. You can easily block off his chakra points,"**_ Kurama informed Naruto who smirked hearing that suggestion. After doing the hand signs, Naruto activated his byakugan. Without warning the blond charged at the white-haired stranger. As he went to hit the first chakra-point the man grabbed Naruto's hand. He tilted his eye keeping his warm, creepy smile.

"Such pretty eyes you have," The man softly told him. Naruto gulped softly trying to desperately pull his arm away. "I can make them so much prettier," He whispered as his free hand covered the blond's eyes.

Hiashi and Iruka were both walking down the village streets. The first stop they made in their search for Naruto was Ichiraku Ramen. But shockingly he wasn't there. So the two decided to make their way to his old apartment. They thought maybe he'd go there to just relax and calm down. But as they were walking they would hear a loud, painful scream. And by the look Iruka had, Hiashi knew who it was screaming. Naruto screamed was so loud, in fact, Kakashi, Sasuke, and the rest of team seven heard it.

Hiashi and Iruka were, however, the first ones to the roof, but soon joined by Kakashi who shunshined to them. The three were met with the sight of the strange man crouched next to Naruto with his hand over Naruto's eyes. Upon seeing the three adults, the man stood up with smirk his eyelids closed. "I shall return for his eyes. Once he has mastered them, I shall return, and take them. Or I might take another Hyuga's eyes." The man spoke before disappearing into thin air. Hiashi was furious with himself, he shouldn't have let Naruto leave. But right now he had to make sure Naruto was even okay.

The three adults rushed over as Naruto was crying holding his hands over his eyes. Kakashi was visibly concerned, which was something he usually never looks like. He slowly pulled the ninja's hands down. "Naruto, open your eyes please," Kakashi spoke softly as the three looked down at the boy. Naruto began to slowly open his eyes. Hiashi let a sigh of relief out as they saw both of his eyes were still there. And nothing looked to be wrong with them.

"Can you activate your Byakugan for us?" Iruka asked as the blond child sat up sniffling softly. He did the signs for the byakugan but as soon as he activated it, the pain came back and the three adults saw exactly what the stranger had done to him. Naruto's byakugan wasn't a solid blue anymore. It was glowing, but not continuously. It was glowing and stopping, before glowing and stopping again.

"_**Kit, do not deactivate your byakugan. You have to deal with the pain. It shouldn't last long,"**_ Kurama told his captor and Naruto began breathing heavily in relief as the pain began to subside.

"I-it's starting to hurt less," Naruto told the three as Hiashi activated his byakugan trying to see if he could see if anything was going on with his chakra. Naruto's featureless blue Byakugan eyes began to gain white pupils filled with what resemble overlapping purple flower patterns. Naruto mumbled softly deactivating the new byakugan form, before passing out but was caught by Iruka.

"We need to get him to the Third," Iruka told the other two as they stood up. Iruka holding the unconscious child.

"You take him to the Hokage. Kakashi and I will scan the village for that man. Make sure he isn't still here," Hiashi told Iruka who nodded before jumping down off the roof landing on another roof making his way to the Hokage tower. Hiashi looked towards the silver-haired jonin. "I'll take the South end of the village, you scan the North end," Hiashi said before the two split up planning on meeting in the center of the village.

Naruto opened his eyes finding himself in his mind, in the sewer where Kurama was being held. As he sat up he could see Kurama's eyes staring at him. "_**About time you came to visit me, kit. I was starting to think you forgot how to get here,"**_ Kurama chuckled softly and Naruto stuck his tongue out at the fox.

"What am I doing here?" Naruto asked standing up rubbing his temple. It appeared the headache wasn't gone just yet.

"_**You passed out, and I figured since you're here. I can inform you on what happened to your eyes, and exactly who that man was. That is if you'd like to know,"**_ Kurama spoke and Naruto instantly nodded shouting 'yes' jumping up and down begging for the fox to explain it to him. "_**Well, I suppose starting from the beginning could help a lot,"**_ Kurama sighed having Naruto sit down since it might be a long story.

"_**I was created, long ago by a man of the name Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He split the ten-tails chakra into nine separate bodies. But, my backstory isn't important right now. The man who attacked you goes by Toneri Ōtsutsuki. The Ōtsutsuki-clan is an ancient clan of celestial beings. What Toneri did to you was something that none of the Ōtsutsuki-clan are allowed to do. Normally, they would take the eyes of a byakugan user, and implant them into their eye sockets and that would give them what they like to call, the Tenseigan."**_ Kurama informed the child whose eyes widened in shock kinda disgusted with picturing someone putting a different person's eyes in their sockets. "_**But what Toneri did, it's considered an act of rebellion in the Ōtsutsuki-clan. He imported his celestial chakra into your eyes to give you the Tenseigan."**_

"Why? He was able to take my eyes, so why didn't he?" Naruto questioned tilting his head.

"_**That is a question I don't know the answer to. He could have done it so he could come back when you mastered it and take it from you, that way he doesn't need to do the work, but he must not know that if your eyes are removed, the process for the Tenseigan must be restarted and the rate of success a second time is significantly low. That is all I know though. Get some rest kit. I will try to heal your headache. You should get some rest, because I may have heard you may have a new, better, mission soon,"**_ Kurama told him and Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement and nodded giggling softly. As he left his mind palace, Kurama chuckled a little rolling his eyes and lay his head down closing his eyes to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sighed softly, his legs dangling from the edge as he was sitting on top of the Konoha entrance gate. It was two days since Toneri messed with Naruto's eyes. The ninja had explained to the Third Hokage, Kakashi, Iruka, and Hiashi what Kurama had informed him of. They were all shocked to hear the news. But it didn't take Naruto long to get back to his normal self. He put his big smile on his face and shrugged what happened to him off. And even if he didn't admit it to himself, he was more serious about being a ninja. The young ninja swore to pay more attention to his surroundings, and he knew he had to practice his aim when he's scared or angry. He noticed that when he's angry his aim is affected by it. And today he swore to remain happy no matter what. Why you may ask? Well, he was finally getting to go on a mission that wasn't boring chores. He had packed everything he needed for the trip. He smiled seeing his team walking towards the gate.

He happily hopped down from the top of the gate landing on his feet. He frowned a little seeing the person they were escorting. A grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. His name was Tazuna and Naruto didn't really like him because of how rude he is. "I still don't believe how three children are going to protect me," Tazuna spoke with a frown on his face.

"We are more than capable of protecting you Mr. Tazuna. Let's go please." Kakashi stated as Shikamaru made sure to keep Naruto from shouting at the client. The six began their journey to Land of Waves. Sasuke kept his plain, stoic face on while Sakura was chatting his ear off. Shikamaru would keep near the blond ninja. He was secretly worried about him. He had heard of what happened to his friend. Well, all he knew was that Naruto was attacked.

As some time passed, the group stopped in their tracks as they heard rustling in the bushes around them. Sasuke slowly squinted his eyes looking around. He slowly placed his hand in his pouch grabbing a kunai. Shikamaru raised his left brow looking over where the rustling was coming from. "Naruto," Shikamaru whispered quietly getting the blond's attention. "Activate your byakugan. You'll be able to see a chakra origin."

Naruto looked to Kakashi who nodded. Even though the Hokage had told Naruto to keep the use of the tenseigan to a minimum until they learned more about the abilities it holds and what the catch is. Naruto did the hand signs activating the tenseigan. The first time using it was weird. It was like the byakugan, but different. He felt a strange power flow through him as he used it. He kinda liked it. He looked at the bush not seeing any chakra outlines.

"Hmm, no. There's no one around," Naruto whispered quietly as he deactivated the tenseigan. "It's just a rabbit," Naruto laughed a little walking over to the bush and reached over. He stood back up straight showing a rabbit in his arms. Naruto smiled setting the bunny down before the group continued their path. Kakashi looked around the forest. He felt like something was off and he didn't like it. He could tell someone was following them.

"Naruto, what was with your eyes? Those weren't the byakugan," Shikamaru questioned sticking to Naruto's side. The blond looked at the ground sighing softly. Sasuke looked up ahead at the two not enjoying the fact that the blond ninja had a strange dōjutsu. All thoughts and concentration were stopped when they heard Sakura scream. The three ninjas that were in the back of the group looked ahead seeing Kakashi fall to the ground. Sakura immediately got in front of Tazuna when two men charged at him.

One of the men had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He had a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his left arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to the second man's own gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and several pouches around his waist. His Kirigakure forehead protector had two horns on it. The second man had short slicked combed-back brown hair, no eyebrows, and grey-colored eyes. He also has sharp teeth and long arms reaching down to his knees. Sasuke moved quickly as he saw the second man fling the first ahead at Tazuna and Sakura.

Sasuke quickly pulled out his kunai slashing the chain in half. Shikamaru performed a few hand signs managing to stop the two attackers dead in their tracks. Sakura pushed Tazuna back getting behind Naruto and Shikamaru. "Mind telling us exactly who you two are?" Shikamaru questioned before the man with the rebreather on chuckled as if it was an obvious answer. Naruto closed his eyes trying to listen to the forest around the group. He then widened his eyes before tackling Shikamaru out of the way. "Naruto what the hell?!" He shouted before noticing the tree across the opening they were in had a poisoned kunai in it.

"It was a timed trap!" Sasuke shouted seeing the two men jump into a tree standing on a tree branch.

"If you so desperately want to know who we are," The first man spoke up with a laugh in his voice. "My name is Meizu, and this is my brother Gozu," He informed the genin. Naruto growled softly standing up. As the two brothers jumped down from the branch, Meizu charged at Naruto while Gozu went for Tazuna and Sakura. With a quiet 'tch' Sasuke ran over hoping to get between Gozu and Tazuna in time.

"Shikamaru help Sakura I got him!" Naruto shouted as his kunai clashed with Meizu's claws. Naruto jumped back avoiding the attacker's poisonous claw swipe. Naruto pulled out three shurikens throwing them at the man. He laughed mockingly easily knocking the shurikens to the ground.

"You're a pathetic kid." Meizu scoffed starting to stalk towards Naruto. As Naruto dealt with Meizu, Shikamaru jumped down in front of Gozu with Sasuke by the brunette's side his weapon drawn. Shikamaru nodded to Sasuke before the raven-haired ninja threw his kunai at Gozu. While the man dodged the kunai, Shikamaru took Sasuke's hand throwing him up into the air.

Quickly performing some hand-signs. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" And as Sasuke shouted this, a ball of blazing fire forms hitting Gozu sending him flying back. Naruto ducked back, his hand keeping him steady before kicking Meizu in his stomach. Naruto managed to get up onto his feet but as he looked up Meizu slashed the ninja in the side. Naruto shouted in pain falling to the ground holding his side. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he was about to act two kunai flew out from the bushes each hitting the two attackers in their necks. Meizu's eyes went wide in shock slowly turning around. As his eyes looked in the direction the kunai came from, he saw Kakashi standing on a branch crouched down.

"K-Kakashi Sensei? H-how are you alive? We saw you die!" Sakura shouted being startled at first before becoming pissed off that he made them go through all that without helping them.

"He sensed the attackers," Shikamaru spoke up looking at his sensei. "He knew they would take him out first and attack us. He wanted to see how well we could handle ourselves." The Nara clan member explained looking at the pink-haired girl.

"Correct, and I'm proud of you all. Sakura, you did a great job of protecting Tazuna. Shikamaru and Sasuke, your teamwork was great. The only problem I had was with you Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi spoke up as the group looking at the blond who was standing holding his side.

"Right! What the hell were you doing Naruto?" Sakura shouted at the blond who rolled his eyes. He breathed heavily gently and gingerly touching the wound.

"_**Don't worry kit, the poison will not do harm to you,"**_ Kurama informed the blond and Naruto took a deep breath again sliding his jumpsuit back down even though the slash marks still exposed the cut.

Kakashi turned around facing Tazuna who was practically cowering behind Sakura. "You have a lot to explain Tazuna," Kakashi growled clenching his fist tightly. "Give me answers, or I will take my team back to the village and leave you here," Kakashi threatened getting Tazuna to stutter a little and begged him not to leave.

"P-please, the Land of Waves needs this bridge, if I'm able to build it then it can save the village from Gato's overpriced shipping. People are dying in the Land of Waves. I couldn't afford a higher rank payment. Please," Tazuna pleaded as he got on his knees in front of Kakashi.

"Sensei, if people need this bridge, we need to help," Sakura spoke up and the Jonin sighed quietly. He didn't want to keep going. There's a reason he hasn't requested a mission above C rank. This was clearly at least a B-rank mission. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before reluctantly agreeing.

"Fine, but once the bridge is built and you get paid for it, you are paying the amount of an A-rank mission," Kakashi told Tazuna who nodded quickly. He was just happy he'd have people escort him to the bridge.

As night drew over the ninjas and the bridge building, Kakashi decided the six would set up camp for the night. There was a chilling breeze in the air, the leaves of the trees around them rustled around. Everyone but Kakashi and Sasuke was asleep. The silver-haired jonin deciding it'd be best for at least one of them to remain awake in case something or someone were to attack and Sasuke not really finding himself to be tired. Sakura passed out happily dreaming about her and her Sasuke-Kun. Shikamaru was just asleep, dreaming about watching the clouds. Tazuna was dreaming about the bridge, thinking about all the good that would come out of it.

Naruto was joyfully dreaming about eating ramen until he found himself waking back up in front of the nine-tails prison. "Hmm? Awe man come on! Why wake me up!" Naruto shouted complaining crossing his arms.

"_**Because kit, I know much about the Tenseigan. And I think instead of having you not use it in fear of what it's powers are, you should be taught how to handle it,"**_ Kurama informed the blond whose eyes lit up briefly before he squinted at the demon.

"And why would you want to help me? What's in it for you?" Naruto questioned standing up in the sewer water. Kurama let a hearty laugh out.

"_**Well, with the new chakra mode you'd have access to, you'd be able to allow me to come out of this prison,"**_

"So you want to escape? I can't do that Kurama. I know that you've been nice to me, but I know that you still hate Konoha. Kurama I can't set you free," Naruto states as he took a step away from the bars of Kurama's prison.

"_**Let me finish kit. Yes, I do still despise Konoha a little. But what I am suggesting is creating a body for me. And it wouldn't be permanent unless you wanted it to. I would still be in this prison, or my body would be, along with my chakra. Kit, I've been stuck in here for twelve years. I want to be able to explore the world."**_ Kurama informed the boy who looked at the ground. He knew Naruto was questioning him. And Kurama wasn't really all that surprised. He was a demon. If he were in Naruto's shoes he'd be questioning everything said to him. "_**At least think about it. In the meantime, I will help you unlock Tenseigan Chakra Mode,"**_ Kurama told the blond who tilted his head in curiosity at what Kurama was speaking about.

"Well? What're you waiting for then?!" Naruto shouted, jumping a little. "How do I unlock it?"

"_**Well, for us to work on it, you need to be awake. And I'd rather help you practice when you're awake than to tell you and have you hurt yourself,"**_ Kurama told the boy who rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"Fine, stupid fox. I'll wake up," Naruto huffed a little upset that Kyuubi was making him wake up to train. Naruto stretched out yawning before slowly sitting up rubbing his eyes. He looked around seeing Sasuke's back facing him. Naruto silently stood up and began walking the opposite way. The blond walked until he knew he was far enough from the campsite to begin training without risking waking the others up.

Kakashi was crouching down on a tree branch watching Naruto. So far he's been there watching his student speaking to himself for close to an hour. "Come on Kurama! This isn't funny!" Naruto growled hearing the fox laughing.

"_**Kit, I'm laughing because you aren't doing what I'm telling you to. That power you felt surge through you the first time you used the tenseigan, that was the new chakra in you. What you don't understand about your new eyes is that they replaced your regular chakra with the tenseigan chakra."**_ Kurama informed the blond as he looked around the forest while listening to Kurama. "_**To activate the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, you must let it flow through your entire body, and enhance it. It's the only way,"**_ Naruto frowned but knew he was going to have to do as told.

As he was about to activate his tenseigan, Kakashi cleared his throat landing behind the student. Naruto let a quiet shout out before looking towards his sensei. "And what are you doing out here so late Naruto?" Kakashi questioned crossing his arms. He knew that the blond was messing with the tenseigan. But he wanted to know exactly what the nine-tailed fox was telling the resident jinchuriken.

"Kurama told me about a chakra mode I could use. He's teaching me how to activate it."

"Naruto, is there any way you can hold off? We can't risk being down a ninja during this mission. At least wait until we know for sure there aren't any more tricks this 'Gato' person has up his sleeves," Kakashi asked of the ninja who frowned crossing his arms. The hyperactive ninja nodded and reluctantly agreed to Kakashi's request.

In a cave underground, it was freezing and water dripped from the top of it. Small puddles formed and deeper into the cave, Toneri stood in front of a small orb. He was watching when Naruto first activated the tenseigan. "Yes," He whispered in a victorious tone. "Unlimited power will be mine," He laughed before hearing a muffled scream. He turned his head revealing a Hyuga girl with short, dark green hair and like the rest of her clan, she has large white eyes. She was wearing a full-length kimono with a white apron on top along with the village's forehead protector around her forehead.

Toneri frowned twitching his head slightly walking over to the girl. "Natsu honey," He spoke gingerly while approaching her. "You are only alive because I am politely waiting for the right time to take those eyes of yours. But if you insist on being such a loud, and obnoxious little girl," Toneri spat with venom to his words. He grabbed her chin and with no mercy or care, plucked Natsu's eyes out. She screamed against the rag in her mouth before hers screams turned to quiet whimpers.

As Toneri walked away from Natsu, her eye sockets were empty and bleeding. Toneri laughed softly seeing Natsu as he put her eyes, into his sockets. "Thank you for your sacrifice,"


	5. Poll For You People

Hey guys. So, I am having a bit of a rough time continuing the story where it is. But, I want to get your opinions on something. I'm going to be doing a Spider man/super family story and I want to add a character to this story and to the Spider-Man story. Anyways, the character for this story would be around the Konoha nine age. But he'd be special like Naruto just without chakra/any powers. So, please, leave a review and you can decide if I should add that character or not.


	6. Intermission

Hey, sorry I haven't been out with a new chapter yet. But I'm more than likely going to be taking a break from these stories. What I'm about to say is going to sound kinda stupid and idiotic, but I base how liked my stories are based on the reviews I get. And they really haven't gotten many reviews. So I'm taking a long, long break till something changes. Either more reviews or I just feel like coming back to these stories. Sorry for those who like this story, but just feel like no one is paying much mind to it.


	7. Chapter 5

**Only saying it once, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

It had been a long, tedious trip to the bridge. But the group had finally made it. "Finally! Can we please rest now?!" Naruto pleaded to Kakashi who looked annoyed. The blond had been complaining about his feet hurting. Sakura, finally having enough of listening to the blonds complaining, punched the back of his head.

"If I hear you complain about your feet one more time I will really hurt you!" Sakura screamed with anger. Naruto let a yelp out rubbing his head glaring at Sakura. This was nothing new to him. Sakura often hit him. But he viewed it as a friend thing.

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other before looking at Kakashi. The three all felt a new presence. Kakashi immediately reacted by pulling Tazuna to the ground. All four students turned around to see a large broadsword, as tall as a full-grown man, shaped like a butcher knife. The blade itself has two cutouts, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, being thrown down the bridge before it got stuck to the ground. Naruto looked over to see a tall and noticeably muscular man with light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face.

Next to the man, Naruto's eyes widened seeing someone who was a young man with an androgynous appearance. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. "Zabuza Momochi. What are you doing here?" Kakashi questioned standing up in front of Tazuna.

Sakura and Shikamaru both quickly moved over to Tazuna, Sakura standing behind him to make sure no one came from behind him and Shikamaru standing in front of him. "Hatake Kakashi, the great copycat ninja. So you're protecting this bridge builder?" The man now known as Zabuza questioned tilting his head ever so slightly. Naruto and Sasuke slowly backed up to be near Kakashi. "I've been hired to kill the bridge builder. Gato is paying a lot of money for his head. Now step aside. Hand him over to me and I shall spare your lives,"

Kakashi kept his unimpressed look on his face. "I'm afraid I can't do that," Kakashi stated pulling a kunai out from his pouch. Zabuza scoffed as he charged at team seven's leader. Naruto was about to jump in front of Kakashi but was stopped when the young man that was with Zabuza threw needles at the blond. Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's jumpsuit yanking him away just dodging the needles. Naruto fell on his back doing a back roll before getting up to his feet.

"Zabuza is a highly skilled ninja, we can let Kakashi handle him. Right now we need to deal with the other man," Sasuke told Naruto who glared at Zabuza's friend. Kakashi jumped back as Zabuza slammed his beheading sword into the ground where the team leader was standing. Kakashi kicked the sword out of the holder's hand. Zabuza, having been forced to let go of his sword, pulled his kunai out swiping at the silver-haired ninja.

Naruto and Sasuke soon found themselves trapped in a dome of ice slabs. Naruto and Sasuke were back-to-back looking around. Naruto wanted to use his tenseigan, but he was scared it would take too much chakra from him. And even though he'd have Kurama's chakra to support him, he knew the importance of conserving chakra. As they stood still Haku popped out of one the ice mirrors, he sent hundreds of needles flying at the blond child. Naruto flew his hand over his face getting stabbed by most the needles. Thankfully though, Sasuke was quick enough to pull Naruto out before the needles hit the blond in a fatal spot. Naruto slammed to the ground as his arm began to bleed. He had needles all sticking in his arm.

"Stay down you dobe. I don't have time to babysit you," Sasuke spat coldly before throwing two of his kunai at two ice slabs and three shurikens at three others shattering them. Naruto growled softly feeling Kurama's chakra flowing through him. His eyes began to change from his bright blue eyes to a blood-red color. He reached up to his arm ripping the needles out.

"If we're breaking the ice, you should have said so," Naruto smirked before he lifted his fist in the air. Naruto then punched the ground shattering the ice. Haku got flung out of the ice and slammed into Zabuza who was in a standstill with Kakashi.

"Now, everyone stop!" Naruto called out his voice booming from rage. Everyone stared at the kid as he stood up panting heavily. "Why are you working for someone like Gato?" Naruto hissed at Zabuza who looked rather unimpressed with the child.

"Because he pays good money." Zabuza shrugged softly as he stood up. Haku standing with him.

"But for how long?" Shikamaru questioned looking at the assassin for hire. "From what I've heard about Gato, he sounds like a man who doesn't like spending his money on loose ends. And a rogue ninja is a big loose end," Shikamaru spoke up getting the attention of the rogue ninja and Haku.

"Sir, if I may," Haku spoke quietly bowing to Zabuza. "Why do the dirty work for a man who is known for betraying the people he hires? All these years I have followed you without a doubt. But Gato is not someone I trust, nor should you, I have heard stories of how the men he hires usually end up dead," Haku spoke with respect in his voice to his mentor. Zabuza looked at the group of ninja's standing in front of Tazuna. The Demon of the Hidden Mist turned to start walking away. But everyone stared in shock when Haku gasped in shock. Zabuza glared down at his follower seeing a spear sticking out of his chest.

"And here I thought the great Zabuza couldn't have been fooled by some little kids." A man with shaggy brown hair and sports a pair of small, circular black glasses wearing a black suit with a purple tie, a yellow shirt underneath a coat, and closed-toed shoes. "You should have finished the job Zabuza. You never should have let that arrogant little brat talk you out of it," Gatō spoke with zero remorse. Behind him stood a burly, muscular man. Zabuza was about to charge at the businessman but stopped when Naruto and Sasuke bolted past them.

Naruto smirked throwing three shurikens at the businessman. Just as Sasuke predicted, the burly man had got in front of Gatō blocking the weapons from hitting him. Naruto took Sasuke's hand as the two were up in the air. "Go get him!" Naruto shouted propelling Sasuke down at lightning speed. Sasuke quickly performed hand signs before shouting.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!" A large fireball emitted from the Uchiha. With how big the Fireball was, the bodyguard only had enough time to push Gatō out of the way. Though the guard himself did not have enough time to dodge and he got hit by it. Though, when the flame was put out, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto were all shocked to see the guard getting back up.

Kakashi quickly put a stop to this though as he began to form hand signs. "Chidori!" Lightning surrounded the team leader's hand as he thrusts it into the guard's chest. Sakura gasped covering her eyes not expecting Kakashi to have done that. Though, it was better than seeing what Zabuza did with Gatō.

Once everything was said and done, Zabuza slowly made his way over to Haku's body kneeling down beside him. "I am sorry I wasn't able to protect you Haku, but I made him pay." Zabuza whispered softly seeing Haku smile softly. The boy reached his hand up gently placing it on the Hidden Mist's rogue ninja's cheek.

"Th-thank you for everything." Was the last sentence Haku spoke before closing his eyes. Zabuza rested his eyes as well, feeling Haku's pulse slowing down eventually stopping altogether.

_**So I know this isn't that long, and it defiantly doesn't follow what happened in the manga or anime. But I think that's the point of fan fiction, to change it up a little from the original source. Now, I stated before, I will not be doing much of the Chunin Exams only because I'm not at all great with following the source material and I'm not great writing in Jutsus. BUT if you guys really want me to add in the Chunin Exams please say so in the comments/reviews and I will do my best! Also, I want to know, should I bring Minato and Kushina back? Yes or no in the comments/reviews.**_


	8. Chapter 6

It was a quiet, long walk back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Team seven decided to spend a day with Tazuna to rest up. But, after that, they left the bridge builder with Zabuza, who decided it be best to stay there in case Gatō had hired any other mercenaries to attack the bridge builder. When they got back to their village, Kakashi immediately went to fill the Third in on what had happened. Shikamaru left his teammates to go look at the clouds. Sasuke quickly made his way away from Naruto, quickly followed by Sakura trying to get the Raven-haired boy to go on a date.

Naruto had his arms folded behind his head as he made his way down the street of Konohagakure. After a short walk, he made his way to Ichiraku ramen. He didn't make it past his second helping of ramen until he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. The blonde ninja turned around to be greeted by Hiashi sporting a frown. "Naruto, I believe we made a deal for you to return back to the Hyuga compound right when you get back," Hiashi spoke sternly and Naruto sighed.

"I was going to, but the ramen was calling to me," Naruto responded with a bit of a whining tone to his voice.

"Well, you can eat ramen all you want after training. Kakashi informed the Hokage and me about what the fox is trying to do with you," Hiashi spoke quietly so no one overheard him. Naruto's expression changed from a sheepish smile to a frown. He quickly turned to Teuchi smiling as he paid for his meal. The blonde ninja quickly followed the Hyuga clan leader.

"Are you sure you want to do this with them? They just graduated from the academy. Do you believe they're ready?" The Third Hokage questioned looking up at the leaders of each genin team. They all nodded as Kakashi stepped forward.

"We believe in our students. And we know they are ready for the Chunin exams." Kakashi spoke with the utmost respect to the Hokage.

"Hmm, very well. But if they are all to go into the Chunin Exams, I believe Shikamaru should be added to team ten. It would be a big mistake not having these three in a team." The Hokage spoke and Asuma smiled slightly. After the team leaders went to go prepare their teams, the receptionist of the Hokage barged into the office.

"Lord Third! We just got the reports of who is going to be participating," She spoke handing the Third a paper. As he read it, he slowly rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well, we better pray that they can prepare their teams for the worst." The Hokage mumbled silently shaking his head.

Konohamaru ran down the streets of Konoha shouting a bit for help. As Sasuke and Sakura kept walking, the young boy slammed into Sasuke's leg falling flat onto his ass. Sasuke uncaringly looked down to see what had just bumped into him. "S-Sasuke and Sakura! Help!" Konohamaru shouted quickly scurrying behind the two genins.

"Where did that little brat go?" A man wearing a black, baggy, full bodysuit with a red and yellow circle on the front with a black hood that covered his head completely and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead questioned heading towards the raven-haired boy and bubblegum pink-haired girl. Upon seeing the child hiding behind the older two kids, he smirked.

"Take another step towards him and you will have broken bones," Sasuke plainly spoke keeping his cool and uncaring tone of voice.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" The male questioned stepping closer to Sasuke. "Do you know who I am?"

"I highly doubt you are anyone of importance," Sasuke responded getting ready to fight this teen. Sakura slowly pulled Konohamaru closer to her and away from the two.

"Kankuro why are you bothering these people?" A plain, monotone voice spoke. The male who had chased Konohamaru face went pale. Another male with fair skin, green eyes, and short auburn hair wearing a black bodysuit with an open neck, t-shirt like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. He wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries a sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector.

"G-Gaara! I-I'm sorry." Kankuro apologized bowing to his younger brother. Next to Gaara stood a girl with teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. She wore a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. And a forehead protector around her forehead.

"I'm sorry about my brother's arrogance. We are here for the Genin exams. This is my sister Temari, and you already met my brother, Kankurō." Gaara spoke quietly glaring at his brother. The brother bowed his head down terrified of his younger brother. Gaara would continue to make his way past the three Konoha ninja's followed by his sister and brother.

The third Hokage was shocked. No, not shocked, more like astounded. He was currently at the Hyuga estate. Hiashi was just as shocked as the Hokage, if not more. They stood a few feet away from what was causing such shock. Naruto Uzumaki stood in the center of the training field with a cyan-colored chakra shroud with six magatama markings on his collar, dark markings over his eyebrows, and lower eyelids. The shroud constantly radiates flickering flames of chakra, the young ninja's clothing and hair was continuously billowing upwards as if caught in a strong breeze. Behind the ninja were nine spheres of malleable black chakra.

"I've never seen anything like this." The Third Hokage spoke quietly as he inspected the young child. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't keep this form long enough for the two adults to fully see everything. The blonde ninja fell to the ground exhausted. Hiashi slowly made his way over to him helping the child stand up.

"Heh, Kurama told me that it'll take up a lot of energy the first few times I use that." Naruto sheepishly told the two adults.

"Naruto, until you can fully master your Tenseigan do you think you could hold off on telling people? If you decide to, Kakashi and you may tell Sasuke and Sakura since they are your teammates. But other than that, we need to make sure that you aren't going to be a bigger target during the Genin Exams." The Hokage spoke and Naruto nodded tiredly.

"Of course Jiji!" Naruto snickered playfully seemingly gaining his energy back. "May I please go and meet up with my team?" Naruto asked looking up at Hiashi. This again shocked the Hokage, hearing Naruto ask for permission to do something. Hiashi nodded to the child and with that nod of approval, Naruto ran off.

"All he needed was a little discipline and some rewards for behaving." Hiashi shrugged to the Hokage who looked to the Hyuga clan leader. "And a place to live that wasn't an over decorative rat hotel." And with that, Hiashi began to walk inside.

Toneri smirked watching everything that had unfolded with Naruto. He stood in his cave, watching from the orb. "Hmm, good. He's getting stronger. What do you say Natsu darling?" Toneri questioned looking over to the Hyuga girl who was clearly not in the living anymore. Toneri shrugged a little before looking at the orb again. "Hmm I can't wait until I taste the amount of power those eyes have gathered," Tenori snickered psychotically to himself.


	9. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Eighteen teams besides team seven. Nineteens ninja teams signed up for the Chunin exams, and only seven teams have made it past the first two stages. But because too many people had passed the second stage, preliminaries were held. Luckily, against his fight against Kiba, Naruto won in an unusual way. Moving onto the finals are; Sasuke, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, and Dosu an Otogakure ninja. The ninjas are given a month before the finals to recuperate and prepare for their battles, and Naruto is more than happy about that.

Although, he wasn't happy that Kakashi decided to take Sasuke in as his student. So, while the team seven leader was teaching the Uchiha, Naruto thought he could just practice by himself, and by himself, he meant with Kurama. The blonde ninja was very eager to learn more moves from the fox. And he was even happier when the Third had a special secret training room for him. Normal people would probably be a bit mad that they had to practice in secret. But Naruto knew why Jiji wanted him to do this.

If word got out about his tenseigans he would most likely be targeted by every power-hungry creep in the world. And right now, Naruto should be focusing on making the tenseigan chakra mode last longer, but he was more focused on what had happened during the second stage of the exam.

_**{Flash Back}**_

"Sasuke move!" Naruto screamed as he tackled the raven-haired boy out of the way of a kunai. Orochimaru stood a few feet away from team seven, with his twisted smile. The snake-like bastard bit the young Uchiha, and for some reason, it made Sasuke freeze in fear. Naruto looked over, seeing Sakura knocked out against a tree. Orochimaru first knocked her out when he appeared. Naruto slowly stood up and glared at the legendary Sannin.

"Hmm, Naruto Uzumaki. How great to meet you finally," Orochimaru hissed with glee slowly stalking towards the boy.

"Take another step towards me and you will regret it," Naruto growled loudly as his tenseigan eyes flashed for a second. Orochimaru froze staring at the boy when he saw the eyes.

"Oh, so you're why he came here hmm?" The Sannin spoke quietly before tossing an earth scroll to the blond's feet. "Hmm, take the scroll, get out of this forest," Orochimaru smirked as he slithered away into the darkness.

_**{End Flash Back}**_

"_**Kit are you even listening to me?!"**_ Kurama's voice boomed through Naruto's head causing the blond ninja to jump.

"Uh? Yeah, you stupid fox. I'm listening." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Without saying anything else to Kurama, Naruto activated his tenseigans. As he did, he entered tenseigan chakra mode.

"_**Good, much easier transition. You're getting better at controlling it. Now, take one of those black orbs you see and, with your mind, shape it into a weapon. Can be anything, but the more complicated it is, the less amount of time you will have to stay in this form,"**_ Kurama told the boy. Naruto smirked as his hand hovered under one of the orbs. Leading it out from his back and in front of him. The Third Hokage was watching in amazement, with Hiashi next to him writing down everything they say in great detail.

The Hokage didn't want Hiashi writing any of it down, in fear that if the notes fell into the wrong hands, that they'd know who to target. But Hiashi swore to leave Naruto's name out of the writing. They had to have knowledge of what the tenseigan's were and what their powers were. Especially in the case that maniac ever came back and did manage to steal the child's eyes.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted creating three other perfect clones. The three clones went to the opposite end of the room while the real Naruto stayed where he was. In his hand, the black orb shifted into a bo staff.

"_**Keeping it simple I see,"**_ Kurama spoke rather unimpressed. Hearing that tone from the fox made a tick on Naruto's head appear. "_If you rather I use more detail than please tell me! Otherwise, shut it!"_ The blonde shouted mentally to the fox. Without warning, the three clones charged at the original. Naruto acted quickly slamming his bo staff into one of the clones ankles knocking them down. The blond then quickly threw his staff up into the air, turning it back into the black orb. He ducked down sliding his feet across the floor.

"He moves with such speed and elegance." The Third spoke quietly watching Naruto's movements. Naruto pulled a kunai out of his back pouch stabbing the second clone letting it disappear in a puff of smoke just like the first one. The blond then spun around getting punched by his last clone. Naruto flew across the room crashing into the wall. The blond jumped out from the hole in the wall making one of the orbs transform into a small kunai. His hand was extended behind his back before throwing it forward and the kunai stabbed the last clone in the gut causing it to disappear.

Naruto landed down next to Hiashi and the Hokage deactivating the tenseigan chakra mode. "Great job Naruto. You really are improving your moves-" The Hokage commended the ninja before they were cut off by Kakashi entering the room.

"Sorry for barging in like this sir. But you will not believe who turned himself in," Kakashi spoke bowing to the Hokage. Not saying anything, the Hokage signaled for Kakashi to lead the way.

The four ninjas walked down a dark, cold, and creepy hall. To Naruto, it looked like a prison. Naruto tilted his head as seeing a tall and well-built man in adulthood with fair skin. He had waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face, going all the way to the bottom of his face. The man was standing in front of a door that would lead to cells.

"I came as soon as I heard he turned himself in. Is the kid with you?" The man spoke looking to the Hokage. The Third nodded softly and stepped to the side to show him Naruto. "Hello, Naruto. My name is Jiraiya. I knew your father, I was his sensei." The man told the kid who smiled at him.

"Do we know why Orochimaru turned himself in? Has he said anything?" Hiashi questioned wanting to get down to business. He was concerned as to why the traitor of Konoha wanted Naruto to come to meet him.

"No, he hasn't said anything to us besides wanting to speak with you and Naruto," Jiraiya responded as the door opened. Upon stepping through, the group heard a chuckle from the second cage to the entrance. When Naruto got a good view of who was in the cell, his eyes widened.

Standing dead center of the cell, smiling the creepiest smile he could, was Orochimaru. "You again?! You stupid snake creep! What the hell do you want?" Naruto shouted immediately being grabbed by Hiashi.

"Naruto, you've seen him before?" Kakashi questioned looking as shocked as the others.

"Yeah, this creep showed up in the forest of death during our second stage. He bit Sasuke and hurt Sakura." Naruto growled lowly at the snake-like man in the cell.

"Sasuke? You mean the surviving Uchiha of the massacre Sasuke Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked seeing the Hokage nod ever so slightly.

"I didn't do anything to the boy except merely help him unlock the second tomoe of his Sharingan." Orochimaru shrugged slightly smirking at the group. "As for the reason, I turned myself in. It's actually quite simple. I want to help." The traitor spoke still keeping his smirk. "The three sand siblings are planning an invasion on Konoha during the finals. And not to mention the man who is out for Naruto's eyes will be making a special appearance as well."

"How do you know about his eyes?" Hiashi snapped demanding to know. Naruto slumped his shoulders slightly. He was going to be in so much trouble now.

"How do you think I know any of this? I have my ways. I am merely here to offer my help. I can help train Sasuke. Make him strong enough to reach his goal to kill his brother, without having him abandon the village. I can tell you where to find Tsunade to have her return. With the three great legendary Sannin, Toneri won't have a chance to get Naruto's eyes."

"And what's in it for you? Why decide to return now?" The Third Hokage question not showing any emotion on his face.

"Well, it's quite simple. With Naruto's help, when he's older and more experienced, I want to be immortal. In my own body. I do not wish to keep slithering from body to body." Orochimaru stated simply getting a shocked reaction from Jiraiya and Naruto.

As the group was debating over whether or not they should take the deal, a low rumbling in the ground could be felt. Only, no one but Naruto and Orochimaru felt it. As Naruto looked around, he saw the Konoha's traitor's eyes widen in fear. The legendary sannin knew what was happening, and it wasn't the three sand siblings. Naruto looked out the small window of the prison area. By the time Jiraiya felt the rumbling, it was too late and Naruto was gone.

"Listen, you have just run out of time to decide what you will do! You either let me out of this cell and let me help or you will sentence Naruto to death!" Orochimaru shouted no longer finding any of this funny. He was truly worried, he may not admit it, but he cares for Konoha and it's resident knucklehead ninja. He didn't know why maybe it was because of how he acted. Always speaking his mind.

"You betray us or make one wrong move and I will end your life," Jiraiya spoke in a low, threatening voice. As the Hokage made the jailor unlock the cell. As they made their way outside, the ground began to shake violently, it felt like an earth-quake hit them. Kakashi squinted his eye seeing in the distance a large sand monster rising in the forest.

"The one-tailed beast must have thought it'd be a fun idea to come out now," Orochimaru told the others looking around. "Sensei," Orochimaru began but stopped feeling how weird it felt to be calling the Hokage his sensei again. "I have a way to stop the tailed-beast, but I'll need some help," Orochimaru spoke and the Hokage looked to Jiraiya and Kakashi and Hiashi.

"Go and hold off the beast, and keep Naruto safe. And keep the hidden leaf safe no matter the sacrifice." The Third Hokage told the three. Before any of them could protest, the two were gone in a puff of smoke.

Naruto jumped from branch to branch, tree-to-tree, before landing on the ground looking around. He knew the rumbling was coming from this area. But now all he heard was the water. Naruto looked around, taking in the sight of the Valley of the End. "_**Kit, keep your guard up. I can sense Toneri is close."**_ Kurama told the blond ninja. Before he could look any further, Naruto spun around pulling a kunai out.

"Easy with that thing," Sasuke spat out as he grabbed Naruto's hand as it was inches from his neck. Naruto pulled his arm back as Sasuke stood there.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" The blond asked keeping his hand tightly gripping the kunai.

"I felt the rumbling, and I was going to shrug it off, but when I saw you running towards it, I figured I'd follow you. So, what caused it?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards the edge of the cliff looking down.

"He did," Naruto growled loudly seeing Toneri standing on the opposite side of the Valley. But he looked different. He was in a tenseigan chakra mode. "_I don't like this Kurama, how does he have the tenseigan? And why did he give me them if he was going to get them another way?"_ Naruto asked mentally as Sasuke stood by the blond's side.

"_**He must want to double the power of the tenseigan. But like I said, if he removes your eyes, they revert back to the byakugan… unless, oh no. Kit do not battle him! This was his plan. He gave you the tenseigan because of me. Your eyes have absorbed some of my chakra, which means they'll stay in the tenseigan mode long enough for him to absorb them."**_ Kurama warned the blond whose eyes widened.

"Sasuke, how confident do you feel right now?" Naruto asked as the blond ninja gained his cool composer back.

"In winning a fight against someone who has the same abilities as you? Pretty confident. You aren't that strong." Sasuke chuckled as he activated his Sharingan.

"Alright, Kurama! Time to put in overtime and do your job!" Naruto shouted as he activated his tenseigan chakra mode. Toneri smirked slightly cracking his neck. The Ōtsutsuki clan member grinned before racing at the two ninjas at lightning speed. Naruto and Sasuke both did the same, racing at Toneri.

Orochimaru and The third Hokage both appeared in front of two tombstones. The Third smiled seeing the names on the tombstones. "We do not need to use your life Sensei. We can find someone else willing to sacrifice themselves." Orochimaru spoke looking at him.

"No, I can not ask someone to do this if I myself am not willing to do it. Besides, I have lived long enough, and I am the only one who can be swapped for two souls." Sarutobi told his former student. Orochimaru looked to the ground and took a deep breath. Sure he was used to killing others, but this was different. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi, his sensei, his mentor. "Before you do this," Sarutobi spoke quietly. "I forgive you for your past mistakes." And with that last confirmation, Sarutobi thrust a kunai into his own stomach.

Kakashi jumped into the air dodging an air swipe from the monstrous sand creature. The three nin's couldn't even get close to this thing without a shot of sand spewing out hitting them. They were forced to use long-range weapons and Jutsu's. All of which seems to not work either. "Is it me or is nothing affecting this thing!?" Hiashi shouted jumping to a different branch as the sand creature smashed the tree he was just on.

"We need to come up with a plan. We're just wasting our energy and time fighting this thing." Jiraiya told the other two as they grouped back up together.

"Sounds like I made just in time then huh?" A familiar voice to the three men spoke up. It was familiar, but they haven't heard this voice for years. Since the nine-tailed fox invasion. When they turned to see who was speaking, they were all shocked. The man looked remarkably like Naruto. He had blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair that had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, a blue forehead protector, and blue sandals and wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his attire. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

And that wasn't the only thing that had them shocked. Standing next to the Fourth Hokage was a woman who was well known for her beauty. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her waist with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face. She wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands at the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves.

As the smoke cleared from when Sasuke, Naruto, and Toneri clashed together. The Ōtsutsuki member was on top of the blond child. His eyes were wide and he was sporting a psychotic smirk. "You thought you and your little friend stood a chance against me? I am an Ōtsutsuki! And I want my eyes back!" He shouted as he reached his hands down to Naruto's eyes.


	10. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO NARUTO**

As the smoke cleared from when Sasuke, Naruto, and Toneri clashed together. The Ōtsutsuki member was on top of the blond child. His eyes were wide and he was sporting a psychotic smirk. "You thought you and your little friend stood a chance against me? I am an Ōtsutsuki! And I want my eyes back!" He shouted as he reached his hands down to Naruto's eyes. Naruto was about to scream in pain, but after a second he didn't feel anything. He slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes.

What he saw was Toneri frozen. He was visibly shaking as if he was trying to free himself from a death grip. Naruto tilted his head looking at the ground noticing the shadow was in a weird shape. He looked up to the cliff edge and smiled seeing Shikamaru. "S-Sasuke hurry up! He's breaking free!" Shikamaru screamed loudly before Toneri arched his back out screaming causing the Nara clan member to fly onto his back, breaking the jutsu. Sasuke quickly ran up jumping in the air slamming his foot into Toneri's cheek sending him flying across the valley.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand standing up from the ground. "We fight him together," Sasuke told the blond who nodded. "And just in case you weren't counting. That was the second time I saved your life." The Uchiha scoffed a bit and Naruto rolled his eyes. Toneri growled as he levitated above the water.

"I will not be stopped by mere children! I am an all-powerful Ōtsutsuki!" Toneri screamed as he formed all nine orbs into millions of needles. Naruto quickly activated his tenseigan chakra mode again. As the needles were just about to stab the two ninja's Naruto made a large shield out of his nine orbs, absorbing the needles before sending them back at Toneri.

Minato jumped down landing next to the other three ninjas. Orochimaru soon joining them. "Where is my son?" Minato questioned looking around the area not seeing another blond-haired ninja.

"We thought he was here, but he's not," Kakashi answered immediately, able to sense the amount of killing intent Minato had.

"Well, I suppose we better wrap this up and go searching for him." Kushina shrugged slightly before looking up at the sand beast. The group of ninjas separated from each other as the one-tailed beasts hand came crashing down where they were.

"Everyone, make as many shadow clones as you can. If we all attack at once, then it won't be able to defend itself. I'll get in close enough to place this seal on the jinchuriki's forehead." Minato shouted receiving nods from the others. Everyone made some shadow-clones, although Kakashi made the most. "Now!" The fourth Hokage shouted pushing himself off the branch diving towards the head of the beast.

"Hit it with everything you've got!" Kushina shouted while Minato's clones created a Rasengan. As all the clones covered the sand beast, Minato was able to slip in on its head. Just before it could trap the older blond, Minato managed to slap the seal to Gaara's head.

The moment it was put on Gaara, the sand began to crumble. Everyone would have fallen to the ground if they didn't move quickly enough. Upon landing on nearby branches. The group looked for Gaara, but it seemed someone had slipped by and took him.

Taking a minute for them to gather back up, Minato looked at the group. "Now, take us to our son-" He was cut off by a large explosion. The six ninja's looked over, seeing smoke rising up from the Valley of the End.

"He must be there," Jiraiya told them, and without hesitation or waiting, the group began to head towards the valley.

Naruto and Sasuke were standing on the water breathing heavily. The two looked like they just got out of hell. Naruto's clothing was all torn up, but the Chakra was still flowing strongly through him. The two ninja's had cuts all over their clothes. And Sasuke had a busted lip. Toneri's clothing was ripped up and riddled with cuts and holes. "Heh, you two should be glad. No one has ever been able to stand this long in a battle against a Ōtsutsuki clan member who held the Tenseigan." Toneri spoke as if he had respect for the two, but he also had a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Will you shut up about being a Ōtsutsuki clan member? That clan means nothing to Sasuke or me!" Naruto shouted as he charged at the other tenseigan holder. Sasuke quickly followed behind him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand throwing him into the air. "Use your strongest move Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke came hurling down at Toneri. The psychotic Tenseigan user would have moved from his spot, but he found himself unable to.

He looked to the cliff edge, seeing Shikamaru again, performing the same jutsu. "_**Kit, give me control of your body,"**_ Kurama demanded as Naruto was still charging at Toneri. The blond ninja didn't want to, but he also knew that Kurama was here to help. So he let the tailed beast have control.

Naruto's body didn't skip a beat over the transfer. Kurama smirked as he infused some of his chakra into the tenseigan. "_What jutsu are you using?"_ Naruto questioned still able to see what was going on.

"_**One that will match with the Uchiha's Chidori,"**_ Kurama answered as he made a shadow clone. As Naruto and his clone raced at Toneri, Sasuke performed hand signs.

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed out as lightning covered his hand.

"**Rasengan!"** Kurama shouted with Sasuke. The two made contact with the Ōtsutsuki clan member, both jutsu's hitting in the same spot. Kurama smirked devilishly at this. The two attacks formed together. "**Rasengan Chidori!"** Kurama called out victoriously.

Shikamaru released Toneri at the last possible millisecond so he wouldn't be harmed. When the attack finally hit, it created a large explosion sending Naruto and Sasuke flying back across the valley. The explosion was so powerful it sent the Nara clan member flying back slamming into a tree and a few trees even got knocked down.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto and Sasuke were on either side of the Valley. Both of them passed out unconscious. "Naruto! Please be alive Naruto!" The blond ninja could hear in the distance. As he slowly opened his eyes what he saw was amazing. Shikamaru kneeling beside him.

"Five more minutes," Naruto grumbled noticing he had control back, and he wasn't in his Tenseigan chakra mode. Shikamaru rolled his eyes leaning down. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Shikamaru's lips touching his. Though, his eyes closed afterward kissing back. When the brown-haired ninja broke the kiss he seemed to return to his normal, monotone self.

"I've got to go check on Sasuke, don't do anything stupid," Shikamaru told the blond who was forcing himself to sit up.

"_Kurama, please tell me you're okay,"_ Naruto asked mentally before hearing the fox chuckle. "_**I'm fine Kit. Took a lot of chakra. Not use to doing that, maybe now you'll trust me enough to give me my own body, for at least a few hours one day a week,"**_ Kurama spoke causing Naruto to laugh a bit. "_You've earned it. After I rest up enough, you can start teaching me how to make you a body,"_ Naruto smiled to himself before hearing someone calling for him.

"Naruto! Naruto are you okay?" Kakashi shouted as he landed next to the blond ninja. Behind him, Naruto saw Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Hiashi, and two unfamiliar ninjas.

Naruto nodded softly as he had help from Hiashi to stand up. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Although, someone should go help Shikamaru with Sasuke." Naruto pointed to the opposite side of the Valley. On the opposite side, the group saw Sasuke heavily leaning on Shikamaru to just stand.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru decided to head over to help them while Minato and Kushina stepped up to the young blond ninja. "Naruto, our sweet boy," Kushina spoke softly running her hand over his cheek. Naruto stared at her and Minato while she did that.

"Why the hell are you touching me you tomato?!" Naruto shouted and immediately regretting calling the woman a tomato and swearing.

"What did you say, young man?!" Kushina shouted as a tick on her forehead popped. She punched the top of her son's head. But as soon as she hit him she pulled the child into a hug.

"Naruto, that's no way to speak to your mother," Hiashi told the young boy whose eyes went wide in shock. His mother? No way, Naruto was an orphan. The blond then looked over to Minato noticing the similarities between them. "And that is your father. Minato Namikaze. The fourth Hokage," Hiashi confirmed patting the kid's shoulder.

"T-the fourth is my dad? A-and you're my mom?" Naruto whispered quietly looking at Minato and Kushina who both nodded smiling widely. Without saying another word, Naruto hugged the two tightly tearing up. This had to be a dream, nothing so good could happen to him. Right? Hell, he didn't care. Even if this is a dream, he's going to savor this.

Naruto spent the rest of the week still in the Hyuga compound. He and Sasuke were still healing from the fight with Toneri. Though, something happened to them during that fight. They didn't tell anyone else, but neither of them has been able to use their eyes. Sasuke can't use his Sharingan, and Naruto is unable to use his Tenseigan. Not even his Byakugan. Though they both thought it was because they were still recuperating. But it didn't feel right.

After the week of healing and resting up, Naruto and Sasuke were back to their normal selves. Except for the fact, that Shikamaru and Naruto were now dating, and Sasuke and Sakura started to date. The two bonded over the week of Sakura deciding to take care of Sasuke. But, today, Naruto wasn't hanging with his team or his boyfriend. Minato and Kushina both decided to move back into their old compound. The Namikaze clan compound. And the house they were living in was their house. A large mansion-like home. It had two floors and a luxurious basement. The top floor was where the bedrooms were. The first floor was where the kitchen was and the living area and the library where all their scrolls were.

The basement was Naruto's favorite by far. It was a professional training area. Of course, nothing beat training outside where you had no limits, but the basement was for a more controlled training area.

After a few weeks of getting back on schedule and getting used to being back from the dead and grieving for Sarutobi, Minato resumed his position of Hokage, and Kushina resumed her role as a ninja. Everything seemed to return to the new normal. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the basement after practicing their kunai skills. "So, you can't activate your Tenseigan anymore? Not even the byakugan?" Sasuke asked receiving a head shake from his friend.

"No, I think I exerted too much chakra. But I don't know why I can't use my byakugan." Naruto sighed quietly looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I don't know why I can't use the Sharingan either," Sasuke whispered back before the two heard a chuckle from the corner of the room. When the two stood up and looked in the corner of the room they both pulled their weapons out. In the corner was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee. He also had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and pupilless white eyes.

"Children, please," The man spoke with high authority. He swiped both his hands and the weapons in Naruto's and Sasuke's hands disappeared. "Do not fear me. I am not here to harm you," He spoke quietly slowly walking up to them.

"_**Naruto, that's the Sage Of Six Paths. He's the one who made me,"**_ Kurama informed the young ninja. Naruto's eyes widened in confusion.

"I-if you're the Sage of Six Paths, then, why are you here?" Naruto questioned, and Sasuke followed the blonds lead by staying still. The man chuckled heartedly looking at the two.

"I am here because of what is to come in the future, Toneri wasn't your greatest foe. But someone else is. Someone who is collecting all Dōjutsu's. And they are succeeding in doing so. They will master them. And they will crave more power. You two, you two are the ones who will put an end to this man, and save the ninja world." Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki told them. "Do you accept this? If you do, then take my hands, and I shall bestow upon you the Rinnegan." He said holding out his hands to the two. On his right-hand palm, that was for Naruto, had a sun mark on it. And his left-hand palm which was for Sasuke had a moon mark on it.

The two friends looked at each other. Neither of them knew what to say, but they both silently agreed together. They took the man's hands and it started to burn. The two shouted and screamed in pain. This grabbed the attention of Kushina who was currently reading a scroll. She rushed downstairs to the basement met with the sight of Naruto and Sasuke on the floor passed out.

_**{After The Group Had Left The Valley Of The End}**_

Toneri painfully pulled himself out of the water. His clothes were burnt and soaked. He was breathing heavily as he stood up. But as he looked around a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. He was wearing crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. Underneath the armor, he was wearing the basic Uchiha outfit: a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. He also carried an orange-brown gunbai which had a long black chain running up it.

"Who the hell are you?" Toneri growled loudly at the stranger.

"Heh, My name is Madara Uchiha. And I want your eyes," The man responded as he showed the man his eyes. His eyes looked like a byakugan but with a Mangekyō Sharingan look in it. He then grabbed Toneri by the throat. The man reached up tearing the eyes from the man's sockets. Toneri screamed in pure agony as his eyes were ripped from his socket. When Madara absorbed the tenseigans, the look of his eyes changed. It changed from looking like Byakugan to looking like a tenseigan with the Mangekyō Sharingan symbols.

"Thank you for your sacrifice. But I cannot allow you to warn anyone," Madara grumbled as he easily snapped the man's neck. He let his body drop to the ground before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.


End file.
